A New Beginning
by SkaiKru2607
Summary: Ellie and Joel make it back to Tommy's, and with a new home to protect, comes new problems, new and old enemies to finally end, and new ally's to create. Maybe even some romance? ElliexOC JoelxOC
1. A New Beginning

_**Ellie POV**_

"Swear to me. Swear to me that everything you said about the Fireflies is true." I said, looking Joel directly in the eyes as he replied to me, just looking for some sort of lie that he might tell me. I trust him with me life, but I stilled needed to know if he was lying to me about the Fireflies back at Salt Lake City. Or if he was just withholding some information that might give me a clearer picture of what happened.

"Fine, you want me to tell you the whole truth? Yes we did find the Fireflies, and yes they said that they could try to make a cure from you, however they needed to extract your entire brain to have a chance at it. Now I was about to voice my protest when Marlene cut me off and said that she already declined the request, and that they have had others before you, and they all ended the same way, dead and no closer to finding a cure. They have created a serum that can prolong the infection time to months, and, if their immune systems are strong and healthy, even years. They estimated that some can last well over two decades before they succumb to signs of the infection taking over. Does that satisfy you Ellie?" Joel admitted the rest to me, and I could tell that their wasn't a single ounce of a lie in it all. He told me the whole truth, and now, I can say that I trust him with everything. I nodded my head, walked up to him, and gave him a hug. When he gave me a hug back, a smiled a bit, and after a few minutes, we broke apart and made our way to Jackson to meet back up with Tommy.

As we were making our way to the front gates, we heard guards from behind the gate call out to us.

"Stop right there! Put your hands where we can see them." and we did. We backed up a bit so they could see us a bit better and had our hands in the air. I heard one of them call over the radio that they had two survivors outside the front gate. After that I heard the mumbling of a response on the other end and the cut off from the radio.

"State your names and business here." I thought about giving a smart-ass remark but knew better than to make their job herder than what it needs to be, so I just let Joel answer for us.

"My name is Joel, this here is Ellie. We're here because about a year ago we came here and met up with my baby brother Tommy, and said that we would have a place to stay waiting for us here." and I again heard the guard call it over the radio. Another response that I couldn't make out, but then I heard the guard call out to us.

"Wait for a few minutes and then we'll see if you're telling the truth. You can go ahead and drop your hands, but if I see you going for a gun, I'll drop you so fast you won't be able to react." I could tell he was bullshitting, but I had to give it to him, he really did sound confident that he could, but I know that no one is better at shooting than Joel is, even with an unmodified pistol.

We ended up waiting for about 10 minutes, and I pulled out my switch blade and started to do some tricks with it that Joel showed me, because of course he would know tricks. I was sitting on a fallen log when I heard the gates begin to open, and I saw Maria with her rifle in her arms, just in case. When she saw us, I saw her give a smile and wave off to the guards.

"It's all clear, stand down! It's Joel and Ellie alright." and I could feel the tension drop instantly. It seems that the bandit threat is still very prominent around here. As we made our way to the gate, Maria met us half way. First Joel gave her a hug, and then it was onto me. I was unused to the feeling of giving anyone a hug other than Joel. but I knew her so it made it less awkward. After the hugs were all said and done, we made our way into the settlement.

"Man, you guys have been gone for almost a year now. Did you guys find the Fireflies?" and I could see that Joel was still a bit on edge about talking about them, but I'm guessing it's due to the fact that it was all for naught.

"We did find them, but it only lead to another dead end. They have others that are immune to the infection as well, but they can't engineer a cure for all to take. The best they can come up with is a serum that can prolong the effects of the infection. They could only speculate that the infection to be reduced to over two decades before they start to show signs. They gave me a sample of it so that we can have a chance to replicate it." and it surprised me because he didn't share that fact, and sure enough, he pulled out a syringe and a vile full of what looked to be a golden colored liquid inside. He handed it off to Maria to take a closer look.

"Man, with this stuff, we could almost nullify the threat of infection, almost. We would still have to put them down in the end, but it means that they can still live a life and be happy before the end. We have a few doctors here at the settlement, one is used to looking through a microscope and all that jazz before the infection. We can have them both take a look at this and see if they can reproduce this. If they can, it will greatly help us in the coming years. By the way, what is making others immune to the infection?"

"Well, they kept saying how it was becoming a natural occurrence or some other mumbo jumbo. They were using a lot of words that only college professors would use. Kinda hard for a country fella like me to follow along for long periods of time." Joel said, and we could only laugh at that comment. Regardless of what happens, you can always count on Joel to make a joke to lighten the mood.

After about 10 minutes of walking, we came up to a two story house. At first I thought nothing of it, since I though Maria was bringing us to her house for us to relax for a while. But then I noticed how empty the house was, or more like it wasn't being used at the moment.

"Tommy had this place built for you two. He never stopped talking about how you guys would show up, and that we needed to have a place ready for you. Well, I guess his bet paid won't be back till later today, as he went to the power plant to oversee another one of the turbines up and running. Anyways, I'll show you around." and she walked up to the front door and pulled out a set of keys. "One for each of you. Now Ellie, would you like to do the honors?" and I nodded my head, and ran up to the lock with the key in hand. I turned the key, heard a _click, _and opened the front door, and we all walked inside.

The first part of the house I noted was how it opened up to a large living room. It had a rug at the front entrance on top of a ceramic tile floor. Immediately to my left I saw a long couch that looked like a one seat, but extended forwards, and it was a dark shade of grey, but not to dark, and right next to the wall. Further along the wall was another couch, but a three seat with a coffee table in front of it, just far enough to extend your legs on top of it. Past that couch was a corner table with another, smaller couch directly right of it, both couches were also the same shade of grey. Behind the last couch was the set of stairs leading to the second floor. Back to the front door, go a few feet, in front of the longer couch and coffee table, was a mounted TV. It was pretty big and I knew that watching any movie on it would be amazing. Just before the TV, was an open doorway that lead to, what Joel calls a 'Man Cave', with a bunch of games and book shelves, lined with movies.

Past the living room, it splits off into three directions, forward, diagonal to the right, and directly left up the stairs. If you went forward, into a small hallway, to your left would be a small bathroom, and past that is a small bedroom with a walk in closet that was underneath the stairs. If you went diagonal, you would end up into the second, smaller living room and open kitchen. The living room also had two couches, this time brown, and just a one seat and three seat. Into the kitchen was an island bar, with a sink and dishwasher, then past that you would see the rest of what would be in a kitchen, drawers, a stove, microwave, and a fridge. close to the back sliding glass door, was the table that had four chairs and one bench, which could hold a total of six to seven people. Did I forget to mention the bedroom and smaller living room had carpet and the rest was ceramic tiles? Oh well.

Finally, up the carpet covered stairs, see I can remember, which had a total of two turns, you came into a loft area with yet another, two seat couch, a TV, desk being the couch, and a small standing desk. Once in the loft area, you could go two directions, straight forward, and to your right. Straight forward was the master bedroom with double doors, a wall desk to the left of you as you enter, a bed in the middle of the room against the wall, and a bathroom connected to it to your right, with two closets, one smaller than the other. A bathtub right next to the shower, and a small room that only had the toilet in it. If you went down the right, into a hallway, which had a small closet, you came to four doors. Two in front which lead to two bedrooms, one to your left that was a laundry room, and the right one was to the bathroom.

After Maria gave us the grand tour, we came back to the loft. "So, Joel, it was pre-decided that you would have the master bedroom, and Ellie would have a bedroom up here, the one on the left side of the two doors is your room Ellie. You do have a backyard, but keep in mind that it's also your neighbors backyard, and theirs as well. We decided not to add fences since it would have been a waste of resources that could be used for other things." and we gave a nod to that. Once all was said and done, Maria left to go finish whatever duties she had for the day, and left us to get acquainted with our new home.

"So what do you think? You like the house that we got?" and all I could do was just smile my best and nod my head, afraid that my voice would crack because, finally, finally we have a place to call home, and not only that, but also that they don't need to run from place to place, scavenging for food. They can finally just settle down, and finally try to live as normal a life as anyone can in an apocalypse.

"Well, I just hope that they have cloths for you to wear, seeing as how you have grown a few inches from the last you came here. Anyways, I think it would be good if we went on a walk around the town and see where everything is." and with putting our stuff away in our new rooms, taking a quick shower, getting dressed in some fresh cloths, we left the house to take a look around. As they were walking around, they noticed that a large building had been built in the center, and it looked to be a gathering hall of sorts. However, the further into the settlement they walked into, the more that new houses were made. However, when they got to the very back of the settlement, they noticed that it was more open, and had livestock walking around in a fenced off area, and what looked like a large shed built, and not a farm house or anything like that. They walked around the rest of the settlement, mostly introducing themselves to the rest of the survivors.

As the sun began to set, they made their way back home, and on the way, they saw a large group of children starting to leave a building which presumably has been converted into a school. They all ranged form those in their early childhood, the middle, adolescence and the few that were in their early adult hood. From what they've learned is that at a young age, they begin to learn the basic skills such as reading, writing, mathematics, cooking, and some basic survival skills. As they grow older, they begin to select certain skills to refine and perfect. Once they enter middle schooler age, some more skills open up to them, such as mechanics, more survival skills, medical skills, and even start to learn how to use firearms, from pistols to rifles. Then finally, high school age, they have to choose two skills to refine and perfect. Most choose to learn firearms for their first skill, but after that, there really isn't a common skill that most choose, as everyone is different.

We moved past them, and got back home, to notice that Tommy, Joel's brother, was waiting outside with a box full of food that I was guessing was for us to have at the house.

"Hey there big brother. I go and see another turbine ready to start up again, come back home and to hear you came back to stay with your family. Man, you get older every time I see you." he said as he pulled Joel into a brotherly hug, all the while laughing with Joel.

"Hey there baby brother, I've been could, but shut about about me getting old. You seem to be having more grey hairs then last time." he said as he pulled away, patting Tommy on the shoulder.

"Yeah well, that happens when you have a wife and baby at home." and this brought a shock to both of us, as when we left, all we knew was that he had a wife, but apparently he got busy and now had a full blown family. Time really does fly when you're off on a n adventure huh?

"Wow, congrats Tommy. What's the little rascals name huh?" Joel had said with a smile on his face.

"Her name is Sarah. When you take a look at her, she's really similar to her, if anything, a tad bit darker hair and green eyes. The green eyes are from Maria's side of the family." and I noticed that Joel stiffened, but immediately relax. While it still somewhat hurt to talk about Sarah at some points, he has really come to terms with her death and is bringing her up more often then not. He tells me stories about what type of girl she was, what she liked to do, and the like. To be honest, I'm really sad that I never got to meet her, she seemed like she would've been a best friend, something I'm lacking at the moment, and have been for a while.

"Wow Tommy, congratulations. Also, if she is anything like her cousin, she'll be a handful for you day and night. Just give me a holler if you want to start pulling out your hair. For now, I have my baby girl to take care of." and her pulled me to his side, and I started to smile. With being on the road for so long, and being the only father figure I've had for a while, it just seemed like the best step to take and for me to actually be her daughter, and I didn't have a problem with it. So from now on, you can all call me Ellie Williams Miller. I decided to keep my previous last name for my middle name.

"I can see that loud and clear, even when you guys came here the first time. Well, it's late, but welcome to the family Ellie. If you feel comfortable enough, you can call me Uncle Tommy, but only if you feel comfortable with it." and I just gave him a nod and a smile. While it is a bit to soon for that, I do feel that with us staying her from now on, it won't be a problem for long, and now I have a cousin to take care of.

"By the way, Joel, I already decided to give you a job for the town." and this gave Joel a shock, but was listening intently. "I decided that you should train the Militia I have here. With your expertise in the field of survival and all that, I figured that only you would be able to give them the skills necessary to keep them alive, and to help them protect this town. There aren't that many of them, to be honest just over 3 dozen men that are actually part of the militia. But I think that if you were to train these men, this town can prove quality over quantity." and Joel gave him a nod, and I knew that this was something he would have fun trying out. He never really wanted to leave the life of a survivor and go to what we consider 'boring'. After so many months on the road, just doesn't seem right to just quit all the excitement.

"Oh and Ellie, since you just turned, what 15, 16?" and he waited till I said something.

"I just turned 16 actually." I said, and I know, you're probably surprised that I am 16 right? Well, when we first had left Tommy's, it was during the Autumn, and it took us half a year to reach Utah and Salt Lake City. Then it took another half year to get back here, and since we left Tommy's not long after I turned 15, we came back to Tommy's when I just turned 16.*

"Alright then, since you are still 16, I'm afraid you'll still have to go to school. But you only have to go for half the day, the other half you'll be helping one of my buddy's. Her name is Angela, and she runs the armory that we have here. Since you've lived out there for the past year or two, you have more skills then the kids we have here, so you won't have to go through all the survival training and weapons training that the other kids will go through. I'll let all your teachers know so they don't give you the 'innocent child' speech that they give me when a new kids enters the school." and all I could do was give him a nod and just go with it. I'll make the best out of a semi-bad situation. I know that I need to learn math, since I only know the basics, and they more advanced stuff might come in handy for the future.

"Well, with that, I'll leave you two this big box of goodies. It has enough food to last you a week. When you start to get low, or are on your last day, you can go ahead and go to the warehouse we set up in the middle of the town. You can get your regular items, but you can also request for more specific things like sugar and whatnot, seeing as how those aren't really necessary for everyday meals. Also, you both can keep your guns, just bring them to Angela every once in a while so she can take a look at them and keep them in tip top shape. I hope you don't mind Joel, but Ellie will be apart of the 'Home Defense" force we have set up here. She'll have to take part in any fighting that happens, when they happen." and I felt Joel give him a nod. He knew that I can always take care of myself better then some adults, so he doesn't worry about me...that much.

_***I decided that Ellie should be 16 instead of 15 just because I need her to for me to make it work with my story. If you have a problem with this, I am sorry, but it's necessary for the story. **_

_**But thank you all so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed and had fun reading this chapter. I know I just posted another story before this one, but I've been thinking about this one for a lot longer, and have been working on it for just as long as I've been thinking of it. I will have Ellie be more Bi-sexual then just straight up lesbian. reason why is because she started to realize that some guys can be attractive too, and that started with Sam before he died, and that's why she held onto the toy. Anyways, tell me about any grammar mistakes I make, and if anyone wants to be a beta reader, send me a PM, if not, that's fine, then all you can do is enjoy what I write for you all to enjoy. Also, word count before this message was 3,499...not even joking. Chapters, same as the other story, will get longer as the story progresses, and just like my other story, go ahead and tell me what you guys want to see in this fanfic, and I'll do my best to deliver what you want, and what I want.**_


	2. The new faces at Jackson

**_Ellie's POV_**

"Hey Joel, I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked through the front door. It's been about a month since we came to Jackson and so far it's been going very well for us. With Joel, the militia that was here at Jackson before were nothing more than a ragtag team of survivors that barley knew how to use the dam guns. But when Joel came in, they really got a lesson in how to wield their guns correctly. When Uncle Tommy said he wanted quality over quantity, and that's exactly what he was getting. They all ranged in ages, from 16 years old to even a bit over 40. Yet they weren't all that terrible to begin with, in terms of their firearms use. With hand to hand, that's another story. They didn't really know how to throw a proper punch and needed to be taught the basics first. That took longer for them to learn. But time goes on and Joel trains them better and better each day, but I don't ever thing that they will get as good as Joel unless they go through what he has.

I on the other hand have been going to the school they set up here. It's been okay, nothing is really exciting about school, even after the apocalypse if Joel and his memories of the past serve anything. I mostly just attend the math and English classes, and on the first day, the other classes. Even if Uncle Tommy told them where I had been, they still didn't really believe him. So they kept me in the school for the day while they told Angela that I wasn't going to make it there today.

The first class was survival skills, and they wanted me to show the basics, how to set a trap for small animals, how to track and what animals leave what tracks. How to start a fire, and all of them I excelled in. They also asked if I knew anything more advanced, and to that I showed them I could set a trap big enough for a boar, which we had once on the way back here, and I knew how to make simple medicine that can help with headaches, small cuts, and a sleeping sedative that helps with, well, sleep. I had to learn all of these when Joel was hurt and I learned it all from one of those books that we find scattered all over the place, like the one about molotovs. After the demonstration, they decided that I would be excluded from the class.

The next one was on firearms. They started me off with pistols, and they tried to give me one of their standard 9mm, but I just reached behind my back and pulled out my trusty Beretta. They were stunned and upset that 'such an innocent and irresponsible girl' has a gun and is allowed to take it anywhere. I just put that to rest by pulling up my gun and firing off all 20 rounds in quick succession and always hitting a target with great accuracy. They then moved me on to something bigger, a hunting rifle, and again, I showed them my skills. This cycle continued until I went through all the guns they had around, including the M-4 that I've seen Joel use a few times. He let me use it once and only for my to get a feel for it, but that was enough for me to impress the teachers.

The final class they had me work in was something similar to gunsmithing. It was really just having me learn what parts of certain guns are more likely to break and/or jam and showing me which tools help repair them, or if they can't be repaired, then replace them all together. I'm going to be honest, the whole class was easy for me, for whatever reason. I think it has to do with the fact that I am learning these skills to help me at my new job at the armory. The rest of the school day was training me with these tools and learning all the main components of guns. At the end of the day, the teachers determined that with all my experience and whatnot, that I won't have to stay at the school longer than necessary, which means staying for English and Math mostly.

Then came the time for me to actually go to work the next day. It started out as another day. I went to school, getting all my work done in class so that I can have the day to myself at the house. Then after I finished my English class and the bell rang, I made my way out of the school, which, by the way is a simple building, with all the classrooms in the building itself, like when I was back in Boston. The building itself is three stories tall, the tallest building we have here in the community. Anyways, my English class was on the top floor which kinda sucks, but it's really whatever. After I left, I made my way to the armory, which in itself is probably the most military looking building with guard towers, fences, barbed wire, and guards around the front. I guess they must've known that I was coming because they game me a quick look, and opened the door for me.

It was weird at first but now that it's been a month, I'm used to it. I walked in and I could see that it was an open building with all the machines around the walls and benches in the center. I noticed that most of the guns were locked in a cage in the corner, and it had a large amount, but mostly handguns and hunting rifles. The rest were actual military grade weapons like the M-4's and whatnot, but what surprised me was the big ass bazooka they had in there as well. I can't actually believe they found something like that. But they have one, and right now I am totally wanting to fire that thing whenever possible. Hopefully one day I can. As far as I can tell, they have a fair amount of rockets for the bazooka, at least a dozen or so, give or take a few. Now one of my new things to do from my bucket list will be to shoot that thing at either bandits or even infected.

Anyways, after I got done looking around, I moved to where I heard the noise of a machine whirling and made my way over. I saw a lady working with a machine that, as far as I can tell, was making new casings for future ammunition, and in the apocalypse, you can never have enough of it. From what I could tell, the ammunition that was being made was for a rifle maybe, considering how long the casings were. When she noticed that I was standing there, she shut off the machine and turned towards me with a smile.

"Hey there, I'm guessing that you're Ellie right? My name is Angela, but Tommy probably told you that already right? Anyways, since you're new here, you really won't have many duties to do, but I'll keep you busy none the less. you'll mostly be adding gunpowder to old and new casings, and if you can get through the first batch, I'll show you how to cook something back at my place. Everyone needs to know how to cook something, and since you've mostly been cooking things over a camp fire, or just eating pout of cans, I can guess that cooking with actual ingredients and seasonings isn't something you're very good with at the moment. Now here, let me show you how to use this guy right here." she said walking away, and I couldn't help but smile a little. She was a beautiful woman, she had mid length blond hair, she stood around 5' 5", and she wore a red flannel shirt with a black shirt underneath. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and some, what looked to be, black combat boots. The rest of my work day was just me using the black powder compressor and having to reload over 1000 rounds, which is a lot considering you're one person with your hands hurting halfway through.

After I was done, she finished her last casing and true to her word, took me to her house, which is next door, and showed me how to cook a few decent meals, even gave me some recipes to use. The first thing she taught me how to cook was, surprisingly, pizza of all things. Taught me how to make the dough from scratch, the sauce, and how to use an oven correctly. She then had me bake something called and Upside Down Apple , I've heard Joel mention something called and Upside Down Pineapple Cake, but right then I looked at an Apple Cake, and I fell in love with it. The whole dessert itself was delicious, but my favorite part had to be the home made ice cream she put on top that really brought the whole thing together. As soon as she let me go home, I started to bake it again since Joel wasn't home yet and had him try it. He fell in love with it too and said that he preferred it over Pineapple now. We have it more often then not now as fall was just around the corner and it seemed appropriate.

From there, that's been our regular days so far. I would go to school an hour after he left to go and train the militia, and from there, I would help anywhere I could in the armory and Angela would have me over for more cooking lessons, or anything else she could teach me, such as how to change out a battery from a car or change the oil, things here or there that I'll need to know to help survive.

Anyways, that's been the last month for us. Today though it's different, see, Angela has been over to our house a couple times because a few times we went over time and it was really late at night, so she walked me back home and when she got a good look at Joel, I noticed that a small blush formed on her face, same goes for Joel. While I just smiled it off, on the inside, I started to make a plan for how to get them together. See, I've really gotten to know Angela, and we have shared our pasts to each other, and she once had a husband, who really sounded almost exactly like Joel, even came from Texas and everything, and she lost him near the beginning of it all. So, I know that both she and Joel would be good for each other, since they are really close in age, and I've come to see Angela as someone to look up to. But so far, nothing has happened, and It was very annoying to me. Today, Angela and I spent the majority of the day, again, at her house, while she taught me some more recipes and desserts for me to make at home for Joel and I. Again, she walked me home, but I noticed that as I opened the door and called out, I was hit with a delicious smell of a meal that I haven't cooked or smelled before. We walked inside, and I say Joel in the backyard on the porch we had over the grill with the screen door still closed, but the smell coming through you know?

We opened the sliding door and walked onto the porch. Joel finally turned around and gave a smile towards me, then noticed that Angela was there as well, and was taken aback a bit, but gave a similar smile to her as well.

"Hey there girls. Welcome home baby girl, and happy to have you here Angela. Hope you two are hungry, cause I'm making some Carne Asada. It's almost done, so Ellie, can you go and grab some plates for us, and Angela, if you don't mind, can you set up the table for us outside? It's a nice night and it would be a waste for us to stay inside you know?" and I agreed along with Angela, and he went back to the grill.

"So Joel, where the hell did you learn to make Carne Asada? Isn't that from the South-West mostly?" Angela said while she was putting the table in place and getting the chairs set up while I grabbed enough plates.

"It is, but I grew up in Texas and with the large amount of Mexicans that lived around us, and it was only natural that I made friends with a few and got to learn how to make some of their traditional meals, like Carne Asada and even some others. If we can find a pressure cooking or something like that then I can cook those for us in the future. But right now, we have this ready to eat, give me five minutes at mos to cut it up and then we can dig right in." I heard Joel say as I came back with the plates ready to set up. After I was done, Joel was barely started to cut up the meat, and so Angela and I sat around and began to talk to each other, mostly about work and the other people that come and go from the armory.

"So Ellie, I heard through the grape vine that a boy has an eye on you. he says that you're pretty cute. You know who I'm talking about?" Angela said, and to be honest, I did know that a few guys that did seem to have a crush on me, but I din't really give them a second thought mostly because I'm just right now focusing on getting settled in Jackson better, but also I don;t find guys as attractive as girls. That doesn't mean that they aren't attractive at all, some guys are really handsome, but I find myself drifting more towards girls.

"Yeah, I know that a few boys have a crush on me, but I don't really think about it to much. The guys here aren't as interesting as the ones I knew from when I was back at Boston in the military school. Some of the guys there were very handsome. Right now though, I really am not interested in trying to find a boyfriend or a girlfriend." and Angela just nodded her head, accepting it. She also knew that I mostly preferred girls, and was accepting. Some people back at Boston thought that it wasn't right to find girls attractive in the apocalypse, when the human population was already low as it is.

"W I figured as much. You never talk about any boys or girls that catch your eye here, so it was kinda a give away. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a run with me tomorrow? We'll just be going to a nearby town that seems to have been left mostly in tact, and with any luck, we'll find plenty of supplies that are just sitting there, I'm mostly talking about coats, umbrellas for the rain, and maybe some seeds for after the winter season. Think you might be interested? After you surviving for almost two years out there, I figured you're the only other person that I can trust to watch my back besides Joel. The armory will be run by some subs while we're gone." and I gave it some thought. It's been a while since I was outside, but then again, I have to ask Joel.

"Well, I want to, but I'll have to ask Joel if I'm allowed." and as I finished, Joel came outside with the meat.

"Well I can tell you right now, that you can go. I don't mind, I trust you enough to let you go out on your own, just so long as you have someone you trust to be there with you. And since it's Angela here, you have my permission. Now, we can talk about this later, right now, it's time to eat, and I also made a simple salsa to go with it." and with that, we mainly focused on enjoying the food, and just talking and having a good time. Joel made jokes here and there, and with enough pressure from both me and Angela, he sang us a song. Let me just say, that if the world didn't get hit by the fungus, I can definitely see Joel as a professional singer. We were having such a great time that we didn't realize that it was past midnight till one of the neighbors came outside to tell us that they were going to sleep and it would be appreciated if we could be a bit quieter.

We promised to be quieter and moved inside to be extra sure. In the end we had Angela stay the night over in a spare room, the room across from mine and not that far away from Joel's. And from there, the night came to an end, and the last thing I have to say is, is that the salsa Joel made was fucking awesome.

_**And that is where I call it. I hope you all enjoyed the read and please leave a review, and yes, the grammar mistakes were purposely put in there because this is Ellie's point of view and it just seemed right. Besides that, if you guys catch anything else that I missed, please let me know either through review or DM. I try and respond to everyone that sends me one, and I appreciate them honestly. The ones that already DM'd me are amazing, and just chill people. Before this AU, the chapter is about 3k words. I promise that the next chapter will have other points of view, specifically Angela's and Joel's, but also will be over 5k words. That is a promise that I plan on keeping. Anyways, I hope you have a nice morning/midday/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are in the world. Keep being you, and if you guys want, I have another story that I'm posting at the same time as this one, go ahead and check it out if you want. I have no shame for this self promotion, and will continue to do so until I feel that I don't need to do it anymore. Anyways, see you all next time, and here are two phrases I like to read every now and then. Leave a review if you find out where it's from: **Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. Ste yuj._


End file.
